Kitty Chow
Kitty Chow is L's third Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is available if the current pet in the BLADE Barracks is a cat. It occurs between L and Cross on a front lawn southwest of the Residential District's Cathedral. Dialogue "A fine day to you, my friend." "Look at the way this cat is staring at us with such expectant eyes." "Perhaps it is aware that it has reached its peak of quality, and is eager to be cooked and eaten?" Choice – Intervene or Explain : Intervene: "Insist that cats are not food." :: "Hmmm… We wondered why no one else had beaten us to it. It is forbidden to eat cats? Categorically?" :: "We mean no disrespect, but this human custom strikes us as peculiar. After all, you eat birds, do you not?" :: "Of course, we understand why you would refrain from eating Nopon as the Prone do." :: "The Nopon are beings that are capable of communicating with us." :: "But neither cats nor chickens can speak. So then, what means do you use to determine which are food and which are not?" : Explain: "Explain to L that the cat is probably just hungry." :: "So that expression is used to extract food from humans? How interesting." :: "We must admit that we have yet to make a proper study of these creatures, and there is much we do not understand." :: "For example, we are confused as to why humans regard these creatures with affection while showing little regard to others—such as chickens." :: "Are some to be eaten and others not? On what basis do you make that distinction?" Choice – Evade or Admit : Evade: "Answer that different cultures have different customs." :: "How interesting. So even within humanity, different cultures create different rules." :: "It's all so terribly vague and difficult for us xenoforms to understand. But perhaps that is typical of humanity?" : Admit: "Explain to L how humans usually care more about cute-looking animals." (+heart) :: "We see. But even that is a highly subjective distinction." :: "Then again, perhaps that is typical of humanity?" "Well, different strikes for different blokes, as you say." "This diversity seems to be one of humanity's defining features." "For example, our inventions occasionally have minor defects that may lead to suboptimal user experiences, such as electrocution or severe burns." "When we upset a Ma-non, we give the complainant a pizza and all is forgiven. But humans are seldom mollified by cheese-covered dough disks." "Instead, we must listen to each human's grievances and respond individually. It's quite tiresome." "But ultimately, humanity is stronger for such diversity. It's what gives you such limitless potential." "We would like to learn more about humanity, to witness the breadth of your potential firsthand." "Perhaps rearing a cat would give us some valuable insight into this matter." "And as you humans say, he who hesitates is a loser. We will speak to Defense Secretary Nagi and ask him to requisition a cat for us immediately!" Category:L Heart-to-Hearts